Dr. Eggman
| relatives = Gerald Robotnik (grandfather; deceased) Maria Robotnik (cousin; deceased) Eggman Nega (descendant) | occupation = Scientist Technologist Inventor Technocrat Ruler of the Eggman Empire Founder and CEO of Eggman Enterprises Owner and CEO of Robotnik Corp Designer and owner of Eggmanland Designer and owner of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park Designer and ruler of Robotnikland | birthDate = June 20th, 1971 | status = Alive | powers = Enhanced speed Enhanced strength Enhanced stealth Great durability Good stamina | species = Normal: Human Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 47 | eyes = Dark Blue | height = 6'1" (188 cm; modern) 5'5" (167 cm; classic) 3'5" (106 cm; pony) | weight = 282 lbs (128 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Creating robots. Ruling. Racing. Enjoying and/or participating in Olympic sports. Attacking Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Eating sandwiches. Abusing Cubot and Orbot. Running his amusement park-styled lairs. Commanding his army. | goals = Conquer the world by any means necessary (ongoing). Build his mechanical utopia Eggmanland (ongoing). Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (failed). | crimes = Animal cruelty Enslavement Kidnapping Indirect mass murder Attempted murder Theft Burglary Unethical experimentation Extortion Warmongering Terrorism War crimes Brainwashing Mass destruction Attempted omnicide Attempted world domination | type of villain = Hegemonic Mad Scientist }} Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. History In his childhood, Ivo looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus he decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). Ivo became a leading scientist among others who taught students in the fields of science and robotics. In mid-June of 2007, he and his fellow scientists were tasked to discover new energy sources, the possibilities of using the Chaos Emeralds were discussed but locating them was out of the question, even if they found them the resulting energy transfer would be too unstable. This perked Robotnik's interest in the fabled gems but agreed that they would find alternate sources. During his research he discovered that small animals and critters life energy could be harnessed to power machines, he designed an engine powered by flicky and presented it to his peers, while they were initially impressed that life could be used and function a machine, it was deemed highly unethical and demanded that Robotnik halt all research on it. Not being one to be told what to do, he continued his research in secret while also cross-referencing the potential locations of the emeralds. Unfortunately he was discovered and had his teaching degree revoked. Shamed and humiliated by his peers, he went into hiding where he amassed an army of robots using the same technology created and became obsessed with finding the Chaos Emeralds and harnessing their power to rule above all who got in his way. Eventually his findings lead him to South Island where he encountered Sonic the Hedgehog. While the nature of their meeting is unknown, the two of them eventually became rivals, with Sonic proving to be Dr. Robotnik's greatest enemy. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by Sonic. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Eggman has many enemies throughout the series, but his arch-nemesis is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic always thwarts the doctor's evil plans for world domination. Despite this, Dr. Eggman has teamed up with Sonic at times mostly whenever the planet is in danger by a greater force, showing that they can somehow go beyond their hatred and get along if the situation calls for it. Two examples being in Sonic Adventure 2 when he helps to stop the ARK from crashing into Earth, and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) where he aided the heroes in locating the Chaos Emeralds. In addition, in Last Story of Shadow the Hedgehog, shortly after Sonic tells Shadow to give him the Chaos Emeralds instead, Eggman says "Don't give them to Black Doom!", implying that he at that moment was even willing to let Shadow potentially supply the Emeralds to Sonic if it ensured that they didn't go to Black Doom instead. Sonic seems to tease Eggman a lot. It is thought that Sonic might have given him the nickname "Eggman," due to his body shape being an obvious target for criticism. While Sonic usually treats Eggman with playful disregard, Eggman generally views his enemy as either an annoyance or a threat. It is rare that he will ever taunt Sonic back, unless he holds the proverbial cards. It is an obvious fact that Eggman holds a grudge on Sonic most of the time, but in the Sonic Simulator Missions of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Eggman says, "Now that's the Sonic I know! They don't call you the fastest in the land for nothing." Eggman, ever prideful, maintains a facade that his concern is only for world domination and not Sonic's death, although there are times when he will directly challenge him. As players approach the end of the games, Eggman refers to Sonic in increasingly threatening ways and places greater priority on stopping him. Eggman has made eliminating Sonic his second goal under world domination. It is also implied that his attempts and failures to defeat Sonic may have driven him somewhat insane, as after revealing his plan to use the Time Eater to rewrite history to ensure he came out on top, the present Eggman proceeded to laugh maniacally and excessively, causing his past counterpart to become disturbed that he may eventually become as crazy as his present self. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is the only person to have ever been able to match Eggman in wits because they are both mechanical geniuses, which was the source of their rival over the course of Sonic Adventure 2. After that it seemed as if their rivalry had watered down, possibly because they had to work together. In Sonic Lost World, Tails is very bitter towards Eggman and often insults him and acts sarcastically, in one cutscene it looks like they almost come to blows, however Sonic steps in. In that same scene, Tails seems upset and even angry because he believes Sonic trusts Eggman to stop the Extractor more than him. Despite this, Eggman saves Tails from Cubot when he attacks Tails because Tails put his head onto a broken Crabmeat, making him "very mean", as Cubot said it. Later when Tails is captured, Eggman says that they need to make sure that "his sacrifice wasn't for nothing" in a low somber voice. Meaning that even though Tails doesn't trust him, Eggman may at least have some kind of respect or even care for Tails. As of now though, Tails is the second greatest threat to Eggman's desire for world domination (the first being Sonic, of course). Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's greatest creations, and his only robot that has come the closest to defeating Sonic. Despite Metal Sonic's loss to Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Eggman did not lose hope in Metal Sonic, and has since rebuilt him several times to accomplish his various agendas. In time, Eggman got betrayed by Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes, where the robot seized the Eggman Empire for himself to rule the world and destroy Sonic himself. However, Eggman did not give up on Metal Sonic even after that, and so reprogrammed Metal Sonic into his obedient servant again when regaining possession of him. Although Metal Sonic still displays rebellious tendencies, it has not stopped Eggman from using him for different missions. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Eggman and Metal Sonic share a special victory animation, where Eggman expresses his pride in Metal Sonic by patting him on the back, annoying the robot. Knuckles the Echidna The two were once partners, until he tricked Knuckles, then subsequently electrocuted him so that he could snatch the Master Emerald. Ever since, Eggman has become the one person that Knuckles can't trust at all, yet still seems to fall to victim to his plans, especially if Sonic's involved. However, Knuckles has gotten better with this over the years and is more aware of Eggman's tricks. Knuckles is the third greatest threat to Eggman because he helps Sonic and Tails foil his plans. Dr. Eggman Nega In the Sonic Rush series, the counterparts become partners to create their own Eggmanland, Sonic has even mistaken Eggman Nega for Dr. Eggman and thought that it was just a silly new disguise. However, in the Sonic Rivals series, Eggman Nega turned Eggman into a card, sparking some animosity. It is likely that their alliance fell apart at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure when Eggman Nega nearly blew up the earth against Eggman's wishes. It is also revealed in Sonic Rivals that Eggman Nega is not Eggman's dimensional doppelgänger, but his descendant from at least 200 years in the future, though it's never made clear if Eggman himself knows about this fact. Shadow the Hedgehog Since Shadow was created by Eggman's grandfather, Eggman was after Shadow because he was stated as the "Ultimate Lifeform" which could help him conquer the world. When he released Shadow from his capsule, he thought that Shadow was Sonic, but then he realized that the hedgehog merely looked like his rival. In Sonic Adventure 2, everyone was shocked when they realized that Shadow was created to kill everyone on Earth, even Eggman himself. He also ordered Shadow to work for him, steal all seven Chaos Emeralds, and to keep Sonic out of the way so that he wouldn't foil his plans. But after Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman seems to have a dislike for Shadow and told Shadow not to disturb him in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). However, he depended on Shadow to eliminate the Black Arms in Shadow the Hedgehog, which nonetheless is the only game in which Shadow actually fights Eggman (as in Sonic Heroes and Sonic Rivals it was Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega in disguise though he does race him in Sonic Free Riders). In the Sonic Rivals series, Eggman turns to Shadow for help in defeating Eggman Nega. Though they still appear to be enemies whenever Eggman is the villain, Eggman does have great faith on Shadow's capabilities whenever they encounter a dangerous evil. Orbot and Cubot Eggman created Orbot to wait on him hand and foot in Sonic Unleashed, but Orbot has gained a personality of his own, much to Eggman's annoyance. The two tend to argue with Orbot winning, therefore, Eggman will do something like smacking him. And at the end of Unleashed, Orbot still continued to insult Eggman and his blunders, until Eggman finally snapped and chased him off into the sunrise. In Sonic Colors, Eggman is slightly more annoyed with Orbot and, therefore, gives him more work to do. In response, Orbot will act sarcastic and, like in Unleashed, seize any chance to insult him. Orbot's counterpart, Cubot had his voice chip malfunctioned and adapted to cowboy and pirate accents throughout the story, also much to Eggman's annoyance At the end of Colors, Eggman is seen ordering Orbot and Cubot, to push his Egg Mobile after it lost power, while he's safe and comfortable inside although throughout the trip, Cubot was excited to have his regular voice and began talking non-stop which also leaves Eggman exasperated. The official Sonic Colors website and manual also states that while Orbot obeys Eggman faithfully, he doesn't like him very much while Cubot, on the other hand, likes Eggman but tries to get out of doing any work. In Sonic Generations, it is revealed that Eggman apparently abandoned Orbot and Cubot in space after discovering the Time Eater. However, they returned in Sonic Lost World. Gerald Robotnik Eggman and Gerald Robotnik had not been known to interact with each other, although Eggman had immensely respected his grandfather, who likewise acted as the reason why he desired to become a scientist. It is also implied that his desires to form the Eggman Empire were rooted at feeling his grandfather was unfairly tried and executed. However, his respect for his grandfather was shaken somewhat after learning of Gerald Robotnik's irrational desire of destroying all life on the planet via a collision course from the Space Colony ARK due to insanity caused by grief from Maria's death. His trust was even further decreased when he learned from Black Doom that his grandfather had sold out the Earth to the Black Arms in exchange for completing Project Shadow, although he regained most of his respect for his grandfather when he learned about Gerald's intention of wiping out the Black Arms with the Eclipse Cannon. Physical Description Normal Form Eggman used to have a round torso and wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots, and mirrored pince-nez sunglasses. In the present day, Eggman remained obese but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs, essentially identical to his game counterpart. He now wears both tinted glasses and goggles as headwear, through his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Pony Form In Eggman's pony form, he retains the same clothing and skin colour, and now has a short tail and bigger glasses. Boom Form Unlike his main form who is more round around the stomach, Dr. Eggman's torso is more round at the top. He also has more smooth, yet still broad shoulder, and thicker arms. His mustache is also shorter, smoother, and slightly darker, and his legs are slightly shorter with significantly smaller feet. He also has a longer, thicker neck and more oval-shaped head and a smaller nose. He also does not appear to have fingernails. Eggman's usual attire consists of militaristic garments. He wears a red jacket with yellow cuffs, a front flap attached to one of the buttons and two flap hanging from the back, blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses, grey pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. On his right wrist he has his wrist controller. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel, evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. His primary motivation throughout most games is his psychotic belief of self-entitlement. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the Eggman Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Sonic. Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) when he orders his robots to fire at Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking Dark Gaia's immature release in Sonic Unleashed. He also was shown in Sonic Colors to be somewhat sarcastic, as evidenced when questioned by Orbot and Cubot as to whether he wanted the remaining aliens, to which he told them in a flippant manner that he actually wanted a cheeseburger and a shake (although Cubot ended up misinterpreting it as a genuine request). While Eggman's motives for conquering the planet and attempting to wipe out entire populaces are never made clear to his enemies, his grandfather's back-story implicates the strongest motive. Gerald Robotnik was one of the most brilliant and gifted scientist the world has ever known and was immensely adored and respected by his grandson, who dedicated his life to becoming a great scientist like him. However, despite Gerald having nothing but the purest intentions to use his genius to better humanity and his family (specifically his granddaughter, Maria), he was brutally manipulated by the government into producing research that they hoped to twist and exploit towards their own ends to create weapons of mass destruction and even discover the secrets of immortality. When they deemed Gerald's research too dangerous, they viciously murdered all his colleagues, arrested him, and killed his twelve year old granddaughter, who was also a cousin to Eggman, simply to cover the truth about the research and experiments. Forced to continue his experiments under direct military control within a prison facility, Gerald completely lost everything to live for and went insane, eventually being executed by the military under government orders to keep their crimes quiet once they deemed his research a failure. With his idol, a man with not a single bad bone in his body, condemned to such horror by his own government, Eggman saw humanity as power-hungry mongrels who destroyed the lives of much of his family. No longer seeing the logic of using his similar genius to help such a society and world, Eggman then sought to become a great scientist for the purposes of avenging his grandfather by conquering the planet. However, Eggman was eventually diluted by his own lust for power as he began to make plans to conquer areas outside of his own world and became obsessed with killing Sonic and his friends in the process and obtaining revenge for their constant interference in his plans. Whatever his initial motives for his plans may have been, it is clear that Eggman is now primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with the legacy of his grandfather currently only a fleeting motive at best, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series continues. To this end, Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. While this seems contradictory towards Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, in Sonic Lost World, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Sonic over having rescued one of his worst enemies, Eggman admits that he's "a complicated guy." Despite this, Eggman seems to have no problem in committing senseless killing and destruction as long as he is the one in control of the forces doing so. It would seem that the doctor is so bent on authority, that he refuses to let other forces destroy his planet unless they are under his complete control. This is shown when Chaos betrays Eggman and floods all of Station Square, an action that Eggman had planned Chaos to do from the very beginning regardless of the beast's betrayal against him, but refused to allow his rampage to continue as Chaos was no longer under his control. Additionally, in Sonic Adventure, he launched a missile deep into the heart of a heavily populated Station Square to utterly destroy it, even if that meant killing himself (even going as far as to state 'I'll take the whole city with me'), as a twisted form of revenge and victory over Sonic after his plans to use Chaos to dominate the planet failed. In Sonic Adventure 2, his desire for destruction appears at its height as he laughs insanely at the Eclipse Cannon's impending firing at the planet, which would have had devastating effects to billions of lives, until his grandfather's true operations were activated. He also admits that had he had the chance to use the space colony ARK to collide with Earth, he would've done so a long time ago, showing admiration towards his grandfather's mad projects, and only decides to prevent them from coming to fruition in order to save his own life as escape was impossible with the colony on its collision course. In Sonic Unleashed, there is a possibility, realistically speaking, that he murdered millions when reawakening Dark Gaia by splitting the planet itself apart, though the effects of the quake in relation to the earth's populace is never touched upon. In Sonic Lost World, Eggman contemplates destroying one of his own doomsday machines to ultimately destroy the Deadly Six, even if it means taking many innocent lives with them, much to Sonic's disgust. According to his PA announcement in Sonic Colors, his park can be considered a lethal weapon in itself as most of the rides lead to horrifying and agonizing deaths and circumstances should anyone ride them. Lastly, in the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he orders his robots to launch numerous missiles at Sonic with no regard for any that may be caught in the crossfire. Regardless of how many lives may or may not have been lost to Eggman's various schemes, the evil scientist clearly demonstrates a complete disregard for all life, even his own on occasions, as well his own creations, and will go to any means necessary as long as his goals of destroying Sonic and his friends, conquering the planet, and establishing his empire are met with full success. With the means for Eggman's plans to succeed often resulting in massive amounts of chaos and destruction, the success of his schemes would also result in a world slowly dying away from Eggman's ruthless and tyrannical rule. Sonic Forces showcases a world nearly conquered by Eggman and his forces, with the villain going as far as to attack and utterly destroy entire cities in order to drive out and eliminate the last pockets of resistance against his rule. While urban areas are utterly devastated, the areas previously overflowing with nature are now slowly dying, as Eggman's forces begin constructing fortresses and factories throughout, depleting the area's resources and causing massive amounts of pollution, which eat away at the surrounding environments. The various, dark futures within Sonic CD also provide a glimpse of the horror that would be a world under Eggman's control; twisted steel, pollution, and ruin, to the point that even Eggman's own creations are in pitiable states, illustrating that once Eggman has seized control of the world, he will become a ruthless tyrant who will exploit all of the planet's resources to the point that they are polluted or depleted as even his own creations suffer. This could imply that once Eggman has conquered the world, there will be little need of his robotic army as he primarily uses them to conquer territory and will be seen as expendable to him and left to rot. This would further be indicative towards how Eggman has previously treated his robots if they failed him, ordering torturous redesigns on his various E-Series robots if they did not complete their missions and even abandoned Orbot and Cubot in the vastness of space without a second's hesitation, though they would later rejoin the doctor sometime later despite this. Also, in Sonic Lost World, Eggman is content with conquering what is left of the world after the Deadly Six's actions, supporting that Eggman does not care what condition the world is in as long as he is the one ruling it. Perhaps the most frustrating and deadly aspect about Eggman is his tendency to always escape at the last minute, even as all his creations and machines crumble and blow up around him, ensuring that he will always be back again with another scheme to endanger the planet and beyond. No matter how close Sonic appears to be finally catching the villain and putting him out of commission, the doctor always has an escape plan, which ironically enough, are the only plans he can formulate that Sonic has been known to fail in foiling, making it nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other for good, making their battle a never ending one. One of Eggman's more admirable, if not dangerous, traits is his courage throughout life threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery throughout the entirety of the series and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Even in the wake of the Black Arms invasion, Eggman remains very composed when facing the demonic and destructive race and even enters their base of operations, the Black Comet, himself without showing any fear. His persistence to control other creatures bent on mass destruction and approach them to ultimately tame them, including Chaos and Dark Gaia, also illustrate his apparent lack of fear. Eggman, while sending out his army to do most of his dirty work, has also been known to lead missions personally with himself in the field for both amoral and noble deeds, though with self serving interests always at the forefront of his mind. His apparent lack of fear during these missions can be owed partially to the fact that Eggman has previously shown a disregard for even his own life on several occasions (as in the case of his attempted suicide bombing of Station Square with a missile), as long as his plans come to full fruition. In Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman tells Shadow that he might not survive his battle with Sonic in the space colony ARK and instructs him to finish their plans to use the Eclipse Cannon to dominate the planet and possibly even use the weapon to destroy large portions of it. While the villain has been known to panic when his plans spiral out of control, especially when victory previously seemed assured, he is always able to compose himself long enough to either finish the mission at hand or escape at the last minute. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Eggman is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Sonic, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Eggman's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Sonic will always be needed to stop him. Theme Song "E.G.G.M.A.N." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvERHiTfx9w Voice Voice from games. (Mike Pollock) Dr. Eggman Quotes "Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Dr. Eggman- the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!" "You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!" "Get a load of this!" "No way! I can't believe this!" "He's not going to get away with this!" "All Systems, Full Power!" "Yes!" "Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!" "Ah...! I let my guard down..." "No! I can't lose to Tails!" "Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here, right now, before the island blows up with you on it!" "Better luck next time, fox-boy!" "It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik." "Do you think you can beat me?" "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you might not be so lucky." "Because you just told me, Fox-Boy!" "If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!" "Muhahahaha! Guess what Sonic Heroes...? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I will conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!" "Metal Sonic has finally transformed! (...) It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it. Aaa... If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds! "This is nonsense! You will obey me! Or there will be dire consequences!" "I'M the one who should rule this world!" "Shadow... Can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you... It was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... But I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memories, that's all... You really ARE the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created!" "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" You're going to pay for this!" "I'm not finished yet." "Why is this happening!" "Now allow me to introduce to you my latest creation!" "Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess!" "What do ya think of that!" "How can I let this happen?" "All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot's buffer!" "The power units are resonating together forming a giant black hole!" "Hohoho! Success! A brilliant success!! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts Foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened! Now I just need to harness it power. Eggmanland will finally come to be! (laughs)" "(Laughs), Well Sonic, prepare to be sunk!" "Energy level's dropping? Gaah, what a disaster! RETREAT!" "(Laughs), Don't think this will be like last time!" "Gwaaaugh! Sssoniiic! Don't think you've won this!" "Charged and ready! Begone, hedgepig!" "Even you won't last long against this one!" "Checkmate, Sonic! Hope you've said your goodbyes!" "You little...YOU LITTLE!!" "Yes, yes! Dark Gaia, crush that insolent, little hedgehog! Kick him into the outer limits of space!" "OH, SHUT UUUUUP!!!" "It's cute how much you hate me." "Get out of my way!" "Lets see what you can do against this!" "Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!" "Would Sonic please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, we only want to return your keys." "Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat. Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- wait a minute, what the heck?!" "Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!" "We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting." "Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!" "What I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right now." "Hehehe..... ME!" "You... you...YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" "No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!" "Idiot! Get me more aliens!" "Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control cannon that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him, does it?" "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic. It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!" "Time for a change of pace!" "I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time!" "You're not in a position to demand ANYTHING, you nasty little pincushion! "After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities, even I had never been able to master. It could erase time and space. I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!" "...The world? I'm going to OWN the world when I'm finished with Sonic! (Maniac Laughter, coughs, and then laughs again)" "Wow...Will I really get that crazy?" "We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics ... forever." "It's the exact same time as when you asked earlier, and it'll be the exact same time when you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE!" "Don't get too self-righteous; it'll be YOUR plan pretty soon!" "That's not a bad idea! I always enjoyed telling people what to do!" "Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army! It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below." "I hone your abilities. I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create. I even give you a giant sandwich! And you still disappoint me." "When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs! "Don't get too self-righteous; it'll be YOUR plan pretty soon!" - Eggman telling Robotnik what he did, he will do it in the future. "When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs! You moronic hedgehog!" "Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone "cattywampus!"" "I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do." "If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." "I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you." "Actually, nothing bites more than having to listen to this dreadful conversation." "I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!" "I'll burn your worlds you rebellious scum! I'll destroy everything you love and make you watch!" "As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine." "I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger!" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MUSTACHE?!" "You both know you can't defeat me." "You're history!" Gallery Dr Eggman pony.png|Dr. Eggman as a pony. Classic_robotnik_render_wttp2_by_nibroc_rock-d9jx0z9.png|Dr. Robotnik (Classic Eggman). Sonic_Boom_Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman in Sonic Boom. Dr. Eggman 5.png Trivia *Dr. Eggman has blood type B. *The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. *The only 3D game he has not made an appearance in was Sonic and the Black Knight. *Sega didn't model any eyes for Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog (2006).36 Eggman's eyes are blue in this. *An early version of Dr. Eggman (an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas) was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even as the hero of the game that would become the first game of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *There is an Internet meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where Robotnik's line "Snooping as usual I see" was shortened into "PINGAS". This joke was even used in the Archie comics. *The name Dr. Ivo Robotnik may be a reference to its appearance as Ivo backwards is Ovi, which means "egg" in Latin. *"Robotnik" is an actual word, meaning "worker" or "slave" in the Slavic languages. This could explain his preference for using enslaved animals and robots as his minions. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, the back of the cards in Casino Street Act 2 has Eggman's face on them. *Eggman is one of the two canon characters throughout the series originally based off of a political public figure (Theodore Roosevelt) let alone a real person. The other is Sonic, whose personality is based off of Bill Clinton. *Eggman has a huge fondness for the own food he cooks in Sonic Unleashed, especially his "Poppin' Eggcorn". *Eggman's ultimate ambitions appear to involve building theme parks despite having ulterior motives. Such cases are Eggmanland in Sonic Unleashed and all the parks in Sonic Colors. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Adults